Songfictions
by crazyfan1999
Summary: This is some songfictions
1. Drink with me

**Hello! Don't know if I am going to post some more onshots/songfics here or if i'm going to put them elsewhere. Fell free to review!**

**BTW: The song here switches between girls and boys therefore are ****boys like Fat **_**and the Girls**__**are cursive**_ **and when it's both genders its normal**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pjo, uncle Rick does.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kayla's POV

Kayla felt such grief sitting there with her siblings and the rest of the campers in the middle of Manhattan, Michael and a lot of other campers were gone, then suddenly she heard Will sing while sending a bottle with some drink to the others:

**Drink with me****  
****To days gone by****  
****Sing with me****  
****The songs we knew**

I understood, the song was from "Les Miserables" our cabins favourite musical. Suddenly Austin followed up Will's lead:

**Here's to pretty girls****  
****Who went to our heads****  
****Here's to witty girls****  
****Who went to our beds**

We understood he didn't mean the last line, but it was some truth to it since Michael had a girlfriend and Kayla and the rest of the cabin were sure they had "done it". Together Will and Austin sang:

**Here's to them****  
****And here's to you**

Some of the other campers looked weird at them, but David, one of my other brothers continued:

**Drink with me****  
****To days gone by****  
****Can it be****  
****You fear to die****  
****Will the world remember you when you fall?**

At this his voice broke and Kayla took over:

_Could it be your death means nothing at all?___

Together they sang the last line of the verse:

Is your life just one more lie?

At this most of the demigods looked down, most of them weren't supposed to be born. The rest of the Apollo cabin had realized what they did by now, and together they sang:

**Drink with me**; _drink with me_

The boys started and the girls answered

**To days** ; _to days_  
**Gone by** ; _gone by_  
**To the life** ; _to the life_  
**That used** ; _that used_  
**To be** ; _to be_

By now the rest of the campers had joined in and together the girls sang:

_At the shrine of friendship never say die_

and then the boys joined:

Let the wine of friendship never run dry

Here's to you  
And here's  
To me...

Then Michaels girlfriend who had seen "Les Miserables" with us sang:

Do I care if I should die  
Now he goes across the sea?  
Life without Michael means nothing at all  
Would you weep Michael should I fall  
will you weep  
Michael  
for me?

I realized she had changed the text, but it didn't matter, we all needed to be together now. We settled down together and laid down to sleep. 


	2. Empty chairs at empty tables

**Hello! Another songfic! I am in a Les Miserables mood right now, so I am going to write a bit more with the songs from there. Feel free to review, what could I do better? And what was good with it?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the songs presented in my songfics.**

**Wills POV****  
**  
Will walked inside the Apollo cabin for the first time after the war, it was empty. The cabin was much bigger inside than it looked on the outside, each bed was under a window and they had much space on the floor. On the tables in the middle of the cabin laid many lyrics sheets. Will saw a lyric that lay on the top, in neatly handwriting it stood 'Michael' on the top of the sheet. Will's eyes watered, but he began to sing anyway

**There's a grief that cant be spoken****  
****There's a pain goes on and on****  
****Empty chairs at empty tables****  
****Now my friends are dead and gone**

Will felt a tear trickle down his cheek, but he didn't care this song brought so many feelings he continued the song:

**Here they talked of revolution****  
****Here it was they lit the flame****  
****Here they sang about tomorrow****  
****And tomorrow never came****  
**  
He vaguely sensed it was some others there in the cabin but he didn't care and couldn't see past his tears

**From the table in the corner****  
****They could see a world reborn****  
****And they rose with voices ringing****  
****I can hear them now!****  
**  
He couldn't but he wanted so badly to hear his siblings at least only once more

**The very words that they had sung****  
****Became their last communion****  
****On the lonely barricade, at dawn****  
**  
Will felt a hand on his shoulder but he didn't turn to see who it was, he just felt he had to finish the song

**Oh my friends, my friends forgive me****  
****That I live and you are gone****  
****There's a grief that can't be spoken****  
****There's a pain goes on and on****  
**  
He could feel his throat tighten but he sang anyway he had to get this out

**Phantom faces at the window****  
****Phantom shadows on the floor****  
****Empty chairs at empty tables****  
****Were my friends will meet no more**

He could still see them, he could imagine Michael sitting in his bunk playing on his guitar, he could imagine the girls sitting in front of the TV and see Les Miserables while crying and rapidly write down text

**Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me****  
****What your sacrifice what for****  
****Empty chairs at empty tables****  
****Where my friends will be no more****  
**  
"Oh Will" a girl said beside me, I saw Nyssa sit beside me at my bunk, tears in her eyes. I tried to explain, but she seemed to understand and just hugged me. "But we survived Will, and we will make sure all our friends and siblings didn't die in vain"

**Percy POV**  
On my walk trough the camp I saw that most of the survived sat outside the Apollo cabin tears in their eyes, I walked nearer and heard Will Solaces voice:

**From the table in the corner****  
****They would see a world reborn****  
**  
Percy remembered the lines they were from Les Miserables. And he listened to the text he sang and understood, Will tried to get rid of too much grief, Percy sat down with the rest of the campers and listened to Will's soothing voice.


	3. A litte fall of rain

**A/N Okay, Here's another one! I totally ship Tratie so this is a tratie songfic! I know it is a little sad…Please feel free to Favorite/Follow/Review. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, so I sadly don't own PJO. I don't own the songs I present in my songfics either.**

It was the battle of Manhattan and it was near sunrise, the monsters retreated and Connor Stoll's phone rang, he talked a bit the color drained from his face and he shouted something to his brother, Travis, who jumped on a scooter and left. Travis drove through Manhattan to Brooklyn-battery tunnel where Katie Gardner laid deadly hurt. It began to rain and Travis stumbled forward his girlfriend with tears in his eyes and as he scooped her up in his arms he said "Katie no." Katie looked at him with calm eyes and began to sing:

"Don't you fret M'sieur Travis  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all i need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
and you will keep close  
And rain will make the flowers grow"

It was just Katie who thought about flowers when she was near dying, Travis thought. But yet, that was some of the reason he loved her. Tears trickled down Travis' cheeks as he continued:

"But you will live, Katie- dear gods above  
If i could heal your wounds with words of love."

Katie stretched up her hand and wiped away his tears and sang

"Just hold me now, and let it be  
Shelter me, comfort me"

Travis was heartbroken he couldn't bear to see his girlfriend like this, he was vaguely aware of the others around him, but his eyes were on Katie as he sang:

"You would live a hundred years  
if I could show you how.  
I won't desert you now..."

Katie interrupted him.

"The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you would keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last

The rain that brings you here is heaven-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear  
and I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far"

Travis wanted to shake her, she couldn't die now! But Katie looked calm she leaned up and kissed Travis and sang:

"So don't you fret M'sieur Travis  
I don't feel any pain  
a little fall of rain  
can hardly hurt me now

That's all I need to know  
and you will keep safe  
and you will keep me close"

While Travis sang at the same time:

"Hush-a-bye dear Katie,  
You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now

I'm here

I will stay with you  
Till you are sleeping"

Travis had realized that the only thing he could do to her now was be there  
Together they sang:

"And rain...  
Will make the flowers..."

And then Katie closed her eyes forever while Travis sang the last word with tears in his eyes

"Grow..." 

**A/N Did you love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what I could have done better!  
**


End file.
